legendofthecryptidsfandomcom-20200216-history
Trade talk:IOS Post/@comment-69.154.210.193-20130808221704
ios = Steven2270 ' PP, ED, or mix doesn’t matter '~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ' '''URs ' 1 PM Yielding Powered Exoskeleton lvl-7 '250 ' 1 PM Mad Hatter the Fashionisto lvl-3 '250 ' 1 PM Nemes, Will of Tartas '225 ' 1 PM Nighttide Champion Aither lvl-4 '200 ' 1 PM Love Awaiting Lucaria lvl-5 '200 ' 1 PM Hercules, Demigod Hero '175 ' 1 PM Berith, Forest Wanderer '''175 1 PM Athena, Protector of Order 100 1 PM Power Hungry Gilgamesh 100 ' 1 PM Rampant Sheba Beast '''100 ' 1 PM Burrowing Bonnie '''45 1 PM Bloodsmeared Berserker Mayl 17 ' '~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ''' '''Forest 2 Eager Ammit 5 1 Wisdom Seeker Lasse 2 6 Princess Tiger Lily 3''' 1 Menthe, Celestial Beauty 2 1 Skuld, Radiant Conveyer 4 3 Lost boy Chester '2 ' 1 Fierce Daybreaker Khepri 2 2 Unseen Titan '3 ' 3 Smoldering Nidhogg '''3 1 Zombified Nidhogg 2 ' 2 Jurik Apparition '''2 ' 1 Arsames the Disciple 2 1 Hideous Violinist Barry '''2 1 Anne in Distress 2 ' '~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ' '''Water ' 1 PM (Snakelord) Elegant Naga Raja '5 ' 1 RM Undersea Gladiatrix '''4 ~ 1 Soul Sacrificer Sisygambis 10 2 Almiro Headchopper 3 2 Laughing Maniac Cunitz 3 1 Sara, Unbound Mermaid 4 1 Elias, Ardent Warmonger 3 9 Whirlpool Gargoyle 3 4 Simeon of Skull Rock 2''' 1 Twin Swordmage Boris 2 3 Aegaeon, Truth Defiler 2 1 Sesilia the Contender 2 3 Prudent Odysseus 3 1 Sesto, Ruler of the Skies 3 2 Star Reader 3 3 Hel, Ruler of the Dead 3 1 Gate Sentinel Mirjami 2 1 Four-Armed Muirdris 3 1 Imperial Wyvern 2 1 Defender of Light Leandra 2 3 Silent Mermaid 3 2 Holy Titan Ercilia 2 1 Sunlight Reflector Glen 3 2 Alabaster Plumed Dragon '''3 3 Dream World Lilith 3''' 2 Mirth Caster Melrose '''2 1 Elegant Naga Raja 2''' 1 Youthful Zelnius '''2 1 Masked Philipe, Freed 2 ' '~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ' '''Fire ' 1 PM (Ignited) Flare Wyvern '''6 ~ 1 Necromancer Linus 3 1 Sacred Lancer Azret 2 2 Zairic Antagonist 3 3 Pharnaces, Blaze Commander 2 1 Balor, Eye Keeper 2 2 Sunset Creator Aten 2 1 Nameless Battalion 2 1 Anat, Truth Waker 3 ''' 1 Flare Wyvern '''3 1 Flaming Sauron 2 ' 3 Netherworld King '''2 ' 1 Tribal Chiefton Hayden 3''' 1 Stealth Panther Warmonger 2 1 Wildwood Warrior Shirley 3 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~''' ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ' Selling '''Junk Rare-ex '@ 5 for 10 Junk Rare @ 10 for 10 Just message me how many you need ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~''' ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ' '*Anything''' listed above at “'2”' I will sell at “'2 cards for 3'” ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ' '''Looking to Buy ' ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ' Send me a cheer, as most are either locked or in present list, and I’ll send off the trade '''Steven2270 '